The Loving Sort
by DragonFlyDevi
Summary: Drabbles of TF love. Mostly RxWJ, but with others mixed in. Current- Drabbles with implied slash, but nothing graphic.
1. Bound pt1

Psst. Hey, you. Yea you. This is only the first part. The second part will contain the 'fun'. (I'm working on it as we speak) This is jus something fluffy an' cute I wanted to do. I split it because I felt like it. I might have the 2nd part up later tonight. Key word is might.

Ever had someone wake you up like this? I did. And still do.

* * *

Shuffle. Shuffle. Roll. Oomf. Tap. Tap.

"Psst…Wake up.."

Groan. Swat.

"Wake up." He tapped the others chevron, attempting to disturb their slumber.

Grunt.

Sigh. "Stubborn mech…" Head fins flashed lightly. He pulled his hand back, and landed a smack on the others cheek. "UP AN' AT 'EM!" He shouted cheerfully.

Grooooan….

"Why'd you do thaaaat…?" The other whined, rubbing his cheek where he was 'assaulted'. He looked at the mech laying on top of him, their arms crossed across his chassis, resting their helm atop of them, staring straight back. The mech had his mask folded away and was giving him a cheeky grin, his head fins flashing a light blue in amusement.

"You're shift starts soon. I couldn't let you oversleep." The engineer replied, almost too cheerfully.

"Oh…" He blinked. "Uhm… Thanks."

"No problem!" Wheeljack rolled off the other childishly, even squealing a soft "whee" as he did so. He cuddled next to the other, both his legs and arms curled up.

"What are you-?"

"Look out below!" Wheeljack suddenly straightened his arms and legs and pushed Ratchet, sending him tumbling off the berth. He rolled again and held his head over the edge of the berth to look at his bondmate on the floor, laughing.

"….You're an ass, you know that?"

"Aww, thanks. I love you too." His grin was taking up most his face.

Ratchet picked himself off the floor, pretending to wipe away the dust on his frame. Before heading the private wash racks connected to their quarters, he swatted the engineers head.

Wheeljack chuckled. He reached for the remote that fell in the floor earlier in the morning, turning on their newly installed television.

Ratchet let the water shower down on him, a light steam formed from the warm water. He listened to it as it pattered before reaching for the solvent, rubbing it against his frame, cleansing it of any dirt. He continued standing under the hose, letting the solvent wash off of him, before grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He didn't have time to take a long shower.

The medic walked back into their quarters to see his bondmate on his front, his head rested in his hands, intently watching his program.

When the engineer saw the white mech, he sat up, now sitting on his behind. "That was a short shower."

"Meh.."

"Now you sound like a lazy bum. Come 'ere." The engineer held out his arms. The white mech complied, sitting on the edge of the berth next to his bondmate, allowing the arms circle around him. Wheeljack pecked a kiss on the medics cheek, causing the medic to turn towards him when he finished. The engineer planted another kiss on the medics lips, smirking. Ratchets engine purred lightly.

Wheeljack chuckled a bit.

Sigh. "Better get going. Don't wanna be late."

"Okay."

The white mech stood up said his farewell, and glanced at the television quickly before starting to leave.

"See you la- Wait-a-minute." He back-tracked until he was standing in front of the television. It was on the news channel, the reporter talking about incoming weather. He looked to the corner of the screen where the time for their area was listed. 3:14am. He instantly spun around to glare at the engineer, to only find him gone.

Wheeljack was already running out the door, attempting to escape his bondmates wrath. Ratchet pulled out his wrench and threw it at the engineer. Being too quick, the other mech managed to escape, the wrench getting lodged in the wall instead.

Ratchet growled.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE FRAGGER!"

He only got laughter in response.

* * *

As I said, short and cute to hold you over until the rest is finished. C: Reviews make me very happy. VERY happy.


	2. Bound pt2

Well, here's part two! The idea was from AutobotV. So she owns the idea, I just wrote it down. Hope you guys like it~!

_SPEAK -_ Self thoughts

**SPEAK **- Emphasis

/SPEAK/ - comm link

* * *

Ratchet walked into the rec. room, heading towards to energon dispenser to collect his ration. Upon retrieving his cube, he noticed the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were in the corner, dancing to a song on the radio. It also seemed they were trying to convince the gunner, Bluestreak, to join them. Ignoring them, he continued on his way to his Medbay.

By the time he reached the bay, he had already downed his cube, and tossed the emptied cube into a trash receptacle.

He looked over to see First Aid ordering and placing several tools in their proper place. The young medic looked up, before quickly looking back down, a small blush could be seen.

'_Hmph, must still be embarrassed about the 'incident'…_ The older medic thought himself before shrugging. First Aid left to one of the private examination rooms, his arms full of equipment.

The white mech started making his way to his office, typing in his code before entering. He instantly sat in his chair, sliding down some. He was tired now, especially since he was awoken by his bondmate early this morning, as a joke. He leaned his head back, closing his optics and listening to the peace and quite of his office. No time later, he was drifting into a heavy recharge.

~oOo~

"Hellooooo…? Anyone in there?"

"Shh! Shut up. You'll wake him!"

"Oh yeah, and like your yelling **isn't** gonna wake him" Red retorted. "See? He's starting to wake!"

"mhhh… " What happened to him? Who was that? Who woke him from his peaceful recharge? Ratchet moved his arm, in attempt to rub his optics, only to discovered he was tied down to the arms rests of his chair. _Huh? _His optics widened. He looked up to see two 'bots of red and yellow. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

He started to yell, only to discover that his mouth was taped shut. He was outraged now and started squirming and doing everything in his power to move and escape, but to no avail. After a few kliks he seized, and glared up at the twins, both of them were smirking.

"Have a nice nap, Hatchet?" The golden twin asked.

"Did you know you snore?" Asked Sideswipe.

Ratchet yelled through the tape, but it only came out a muffled mess. Both twins smirks grew.

"Calm down, dear medic. We won't do anything" Sideswipe assured Ratchet, his brother behind him with his arms folded. The white mech cocked and optic ridge at the other mech, still fuming.

"Now, if you excuse us, we'll be leaving now." The red twin spoke again, before turning to exit.

"Mgghh!" Ratchet yelled out from behind the tape, throwing a fit.

"Oh? Don't worry Hatch, you won't be alone here for long." Both of the twins quickly left the room, leaving the medic raving and livid.

~oOo~

"Sometimes I think we're too nice." Sideswipe pondered.

"Eh…After this we'll dump a bucket of hot pink paint on them. That'll even it out."

"That's works!" Sideswipe agreed as he continued down the hall, practically skipping.

~oOo~

Wheeljack was intently working on a new invention of his. When finished, it was supposed to be new and high tech security system. It is supposed to go onto every archway, door, and entrance into the Ark. It will be able to tell the difference between and Autobot or Decepticon, informing if said Decepticon has entered the Ark, setting off sirens. Optimus had requested this be made for Red Alerts sake. He was so entranced in his current project, he almost didn't hear him comm. go off.

/'Ello, 'Jack here./

/Wheeljack!/

/Yeah…?/ The engineer sounded confused.

/I need your help!/ Wheeljack could hear the anger in his voice.

/With what?/

/Never mind that! Just get down here and help me!/

/Fine, fine. You grumpy sourpuss./

Wheeljack got no reply before he heard the comm. go off on the other end. Sighing, he got up and left his workshop, heading towards the Medbay.

Upon entering the Medbay, he glanced around looking for his bondmate. Unable to fine him, he walked up to First Aid, still organizing and replenishing supplies.

"Hey 'Aid, you haven't seen Ratch', have you?"

First Aids head shot up in a flash when his quite was disturbed by a new voice. Seeing Wheeljack, he blushed, still remembering his intrusion on the two.

"I-I- Uh… If a-anything, h-he should be in -h-h-his office." He stuttered, nearly dropping the supplies in his hands.

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge at the young medic, confused at the way he was behaving, but other than that, decided not to ask.

"Thanks 'Aid. I'll see ya later." He thanked as he started walking towards the older medics office.

"N-no problem."

Wheeljack punched in the code to the CMO's office, the door sliding open. He entered to a surprise. The white mech, Ratchet, was bound to his chair. His hands tied behind his back, and his legs wide open, his feed tied at the base of the chair. He had a piece of silver duct tape place over his mouth, and was squirming, trying to get out of his current predicament.

Ratchet looked up to see his bondmate at the door. His expression now turned to thankful. He started talking through the tape, still muffled. He was confused however when his bondmate turned, shutting and locking the door. He looked to him curiously as the engineer approached him.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Wheeljack purred as he set each hand on an armrest of the chair, leaning in close to medic. His head fins were a light pink in color.

Ratchets optics widened when he saw the seductive look in the engineers optics. A blush crept across his faceplates.

Wheeljack's first intention for showing up was to help his with whatever the problem was. Upon seeing the medic bound and helpless to his chair however, has changed said intentions. The Engineer swayed his hips slightly. The medic started saying incoherent things from behind the tape, optics still wide.

"Come on, tell me you don't want this" the engineer dared, purring into the medics audio.

Ratchet didn't know what to do. He started shaking his head 'no' before quickly changing to nodding 'yes'. The engineer chuckled.

"Well maybe this can help you make your decision…" Wheeljack moved until he was practically sitting in the medics lap. He rested his hands on the medics shoulders, rubbing at the red crosses lightly with his thumb. He started swaying his hips in front on the medic, seductively.

The whites mechs face broke out in a full blown blush. _H-holy primus… _He was tempted to grab at the engineers hips, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get loose.

Wheeljack moved his hands from the shoulders, to cup the medics face. He pulled back his mask, revealing a small smirk. Without warning, Wheeljack ripped the tape from the medics mouth, causing him the yelp. Before the medic could say anything, he crashed his lips to his, smothering him in a passionate kiss, earning him a groan of appreciation. Wheeljack pressed his glossa to the medics bottom lip, asking for entrance. The white mech open his mouth, allowing the engineer to enter, his own glossa joining the dance.

Wheeljack pulled away, his head fins flashing brightly, with a hue of pink.

"Made up your mind yet?" He huskily asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Untie me and get ready for a ride…"

Wheeljack smirk grew, he liked that answer. He reached down, grabbing at the medics cod-piece, prompting it to open, spike extending nearly immediately. He opened his own, revealing his already wet valve, he heard the medic groan. He sat himself on the medics lap, staining white legs before reaching behind the medic to untie his bound hands.

Ratchet groaned in appreciated as his hands were released, instantly reaching for engineers hips as his engine purred. Wheeljack snaked his arms around the medics neck, pecking a kiss the medic chevron. Ratchet lifted Wheeljack by his hips before letting his spike nudge against the entrance, making the engineer moan. He entered the other mech, squeezing his hands slightly on grey hips, eliciting another moan as he pulled him down on his spike.

Ratchet moved to nip at Wheeljacks neck cables. Sliding and wrapping his glossa around the main energon line. Wheeljack moaned as Ratchet continuously slide his spike in and out of his valve, hitting the sensor deep inside each time. Ratchet hefted Wheeljack up until his spike was almost completely out before nearly slamming back into the other mech, earning him a loud moan.

Wheeljack continued breathing hot breaths over the medics neck through parted lips, gasping each time the medic brought him down. Ratchet increased his pace, squeezing the grey hips a little too hard, creating slight finger shaped dents. Both of their cooling fans had already initiated, attempting to cool off their rapidly heating frames.

"Nggh…M-more….Please, more…." Wheeljack moaned into the medics audios, literally begging for more.

Complying to the engineers desperate pleas, he quicked his pace more, practically pounding into the other mech. The engineers fluid was dripping out everytime Ratchet pulled out, dripping down the spike, and pooling on the base of the chair.

Leaving the other mechs neck, Ratchet pressed his lips onto the others, kiss deepening instantly, glossa slipping inside the others mouth, mixing their oral fluids. Wheeljack loud moans were muffled, but were getting louder as the white mech continued to drive into him.

Ratchet could feel the pressure beginning to build up within his spike, his hips bucking, getting ready to release. Wheeljacks valve clenched around the spike, nearing his own overload as well. Ratchet stayed at his fast but steady pace, breaking the kiss with his bondmate, their moans now fully audible. A few more pumps and the medic came to his overload, slamming into the other mech, his spike releasing his mech fluids in spurts inside the valve, causing it to clench tightly around the spike in the engineers own overload. The couple moaned as they road out their overload, before capturing each others lips in a kiss.

"Mmmm…I love you." Ratchet gazed into Wheeljack optics.

"Love you too…" He replied, his head fins flashing a light purple in contentment, rest his head on the medics windshield.

_Hm....Maybe the twins **are** useful...._Ratchet said to himself, threatening to drift into recharge.

~oOo~

"Well, Bro, it seems our mission has been accomplished." he said, pulling his audio away from the office door. "And might I add, they sound pretty hot when they overload" Sideswipe snickered.

Sunstreaker stared at his brother with an expression that can only be translated as 'Ew.'

"Now let's go find that paint!" He finished with a sly smile, ignoring his brother.

Sunstreaker snorted, and followed his brother out of the Medbay.

* * *

Hm...The twins did something nice for Ol' Hatch....Still aint at that good at lovin' scenes. Oh well, I'll eventually get better. How'd I do? Reviews are love~! Oh, and I checked over this late at night( NIGHT-MORNING!! 8D) so I may have some mistakes I didn't see. If you find any, please inform me and I'll fix it immediately


	3. Doorwings Come in Handy

JazzxProwl anyone? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Busy, busy, busy. Busy as a bee! Hehe... yeah... I wrote this at 1am in the morning, so I apologize if there are any mistakes I didn't catch. It also moves along quick, BUT, that's the power of the doorwings, baby~

* * *

"Brig time for 2 cycles, and double shift for the rest of the week, you two."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Unless you two want extra punishment."

"Well, it depends, will _you_ be doing the punishing?" The red said with a sly smirk.

"Brig for 4 cycles and double shift for the rest of the _month_." The stoic replied, door wings held high on his back.

"_Good job,_ Sides!" Sunstreaker yelled sarcastically, whacking his twins helm with the back of his hand.

"Heh heh… You're welcome.." Sideswipe winced.

"You are to report to the brig within the next breem. I will inform Red Alert you are coming." And with that, the white and black Datsun walked off.

"Geez… He's such a prick" Sideswipe whined, already trotting towards the brig, his brother following.

"I think the pole in his aft grew by 2 feet today." Sunstreaker facial expression stayed the same, a firm frown adorning his faceplate. Sideswipe laughed hysterically.

~oOo~

Jazz casually danced down the halls, heading towards the entrance of the Ark. It was almost time for his shift to start. He had Decepticon watch, which he didn't mind. He normally just sat around, listening and dancing to music, still managing to watch for the opposite faction somehow.

"I want some reeed roses, for a bluuuee lady, send them to the sweetest gal in tooown." He sang smoothly, his hips swaying along with the song. Once he reached the entrance of the Ark, he transformed into his Porsche alternate mode, instantly driving off.

~oOo~

Prowl was sorting out date-pads, and occasionally signing them off; as he always did.

"sign here, out, out, out, sign here, out, dispose, out, out…" he chanted as he went through the data-pads, organizing them as they should be. A typical Prowl workday. It was still like this even if it _wasn't_ a workday.

Prowl was so entranced, he almost didn't catch his comm. link beeping at him.

/Hello?/

/Hey, Prowler!/

Prowl sighed before replying.

/_Yes_, Jazz?/

/Can you come out here? I have some suspicions tha' the D-cons are up t' something'./

/Why didn't you say so? I'll send a team out--/

/No, that isn't necessary, Prowl. I jus' need you. It's nothing' serious, I'm jus' a bit paranoid./

/Fine. I'll be there within a breem./

/Thanks, Prowler!/

Prowl turned of the comm. link and sighed into his hands. He'd much rather do his work, than attend to Jazz's paranoia. Despite this, he got up from his office chair, before heading out and locking his office.

~oOo~

"If this turns out to be nothing, I'm going to kill that mech personally." Prowl mumbled as he drove in his Datsun mode to the coordinates Jazz was assigned for his shift.

Two kliks later, he spotted the familiar black and white form of the Porsche. Jazz was peeking over a large boulder staring at something that had caught his attention, his back turned to the Datsun. He quietly made his way to the TIC, already looking over the boulder as well. When he didn't see anything, he got confused.

"What are you staring at?" He inquired.

Jazz jumped slightly, having not known Prowl had already come. Prowl quietly apologized when he saw this.

"Nothin' really. Jus' keeping' watch. That _is _what I'm supposed to do, ya' know." Jazz replied with a cheeky smile. If he could, Prowl would have rolled his optics.

"Why am I here?"

"T' help me keep watch."

"There's nothing _to_ watch, Jazz." Prowls optic ridges furrowed a bit in irritation.

"I know, but I'm jus' paranoid."

"And why is that, Jazz?"

"I dunno. I jus' gotta feelin' something's gonna happen."

Prowl sighed, rubbing a nasal ridge a bit; something he learned from the humans.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if you start singing, I'm going to shoot you in the aft and leave."

"Ouch, Prowler, that hurts." Jazz held his hand to his chest mock hurt.

The SIC ignored him and fixed his gaze past the boulder, looking for anything out of the normal. He'd much rather be doing his work, than standing behind a boulder watching nothing. Nothing at all, just the wind blowing, kicking up dust.

Jazz on the other hand, didn't really seem to mind. In fact, he actually had a small smile planted on his face.

Prowl kept his gaze locked to the valley below, until he felt something slick against his neck cables, and his wings were yanked, causing him to shout out and shudder. He turned around quickly to confront the assaulter, to see the TIC.

"J-JAZZ?!"

Jazz replied with nothing but a smirk. He pushed Prowl against the boulder, rubbing their chassis together.

"W-WHAT IN THE P-PIT ARE YOU _DOING?!_" The tactician shouted.

"This." Jazz pressed his lips to Prowls, catching him a deep kiss. He reached behind the tactician to gently knead the base of his door wings, eliciting a low moan. Despite himself, Prowl melted into the kiss, slipping his tongue in the others mouth, his door wings fluttering a bit with the stimulation they were getting.

Jazz chuckled, as he pulled away. "Well, that was easy." But before he could say anymore, Prowl started pushing back on Jazz, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Following him down, Prowl locked his lips with his again in a passionate kiss. Jazz thought to himself, _Heh heh…Maybe those wings a little _too_ sensitive.._

Prowl was leaning over Jazz, furiously kissing him. His hands on either side of Jazz's head, and his legs in between the others. He ground his hips into the TIC's. Jazz arched his back at the friction. Jazz had thought he would senselessly tease Prowl until he gave into interfacing, but he had thought wrong. All it took was a gentle kneading motion to the door wings to get Prowl to attack him like he is now.

Jazz was brought out of his musings as he heard the sound of a latch unlocking. He looked to Prowl to see he unlatched his own cod-piece, with his spike fully extended. His optics widened behind his visor. _impressive…_ was all he thought before his own cod-piece was unlatched.

"P-prowl? Wha-oh!" He didn't finish his sentence as Prowl suddenly plunged two of his fingers into the TIC's valve, lightly twisting and curling them. Jazz's helm threw back as Prowl started thrust his fingers inside him. His face was heating up fast, and his cooling fans started to kick in. Prowl soon added a third, making Jazz cry out once more, arching into the touch.

Prowl pulled his fingers out of the valve, before stuffing them in the owner's mouth, earning him a muffled gasp. Jazz suckled and licked on the lubricant covered fingers as they probed his mouth. Prowl fingers retreated earning him a whimper, but silenced them in another passionate kiss as he abruptly pushed his spike into the well lubricated valve. Jazz's head broke the kiss as his head shot back, releasing a loud moan at the sudden intrusion.

Prowl moved to the others mechs neck as Jazz wrap his legs around his hips. The SIC started thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Prowl wrapped his glossa around the secondary fuel line in Jazz's neck, tugging at it.

"Nggh… O-oh! D-don't stop…" Jazz gasped as the pace increased, wrapping his arms around Prowls neck.

"I never planned too." Prowl whispered huskily into Jazz's audios, before licking the horns adorning his helm. He pumped into the TIC, eliciting more moans of pleasure. Fluids began to drip out every time he thrust out, collecting on the dirt ground below them.

Jazz's valve convulsed around the spike inside him, gasping each time it hit the sensor deep inside. He moved his arms around Prowls back to knead at the door wings again, earning him a low moan from the mech above him.

"Ugh… you l-little cheater…"

Jazz didn't reply back, but bit back a moan as Prowl started to increase his pace and strength. He didn't think he could hold on for much longer. He delved his fingers into the gaps at the base of the others door wings, plucking at the wires deep inside. His visor flared brightly when Prowl literally _bit_ his neck cables.

Prowl thrust in harder as he neared him climax, his spike taking its toll. He moved his hands down to caress the Porsches light grey faceplates before doing the same to the mechs headlights on his chassis. With a few more thrusts, Prowl moaned loudly as he came to his overload, his transfluid spilling into Jazz's valve in spurts.

Jazz clawed at the door wings as his own overload came, his valve spasming around the spike, screaming out.

"O-OH, AHH-- P-PROWL!" His visor flared white hot, arching his back.

Prowl slumped against his lover, his fans working overtime, attempting to cool him.

"S-see? I told ya s-something was gonna happen.." Jazz spoke softly, a soft smile pulling at his face, his own fans working hard.

"Just shut up and kiss me, or I'll throw you in the brig with the twins." Prowl huffed.

Jazz laughed before planting a soft peck on the tacticians lips.

* * *

Doorwings are gonna get someone raped one of these days.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. AND I LIKE BEING HAPPY. TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE.


	4. Drabbles

Hey guys, I'm not dead. Just been very busy with school and such. Bleh. I actually have some ideas I'm thinking about writing, but waiting until my writing block blows over, I decided to write little drabbles I've had on my mind for awhile now. I actually have more somewhere stored in my head, but I can't seem to find them at the moment... hm. Oh well, enjoy these drabbles anyway. Oh, and there's just a tad bit a slash. Nothing really tho. It's more implied than anything.

* * *

**Dansen**

**Characters : Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream, mentions of Soundwave and the Cassettes.**

**Rating : K**

**G1**

Augh. What was the accursed noise? It was so loud, and people were trying to sleep! Thundercracker walked down the halls of the Nemesis, in search for the source of the sound that woke him from his recharge.

"I swear, if it's Soundwave and his cassettes, I'm gonna.." He trailed off, either too peeved or too tired to come up with a fit and painful punishment.

He got closer to the sound, it was coming from the main area. What was it? Music? Getting closer, he found out, it was indeed music. It was up-beat, and that enough annoyed him.

"The frag…? Is this even _English?_" He reached the room, peering in, he saw his disturbance.

Skywarp was so happily dancing. Not just any dancing though, he had his arms over his head, and his hips swaying from side to side, repeating. The song was most definitely not English… no, it was Swedish he found out soon after listening to some of the lyrics.

Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta ngåra steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen…

Thundercracker continued to stare until the song finally ended, Skywarp hadn't even noticed he was there. Or at least until he turned around.

" Oa-a-a… Gah! Th-Thundercracker? What are you doing up so late?"

"You're music woke me up." He replied, deadpanned.

"Oh.. Did it? I'm sorry." He looked around nervously before finally looked at Thundercracker again. "Uhm, would you like to.. Join me?"

-----------

Starscream wandered around the halls, awoken by music. He walked by the main room, only to step backwards a few steps until he was at the entrance. He couldn't help but stare…. Skywarp and Thundercracker were dancing to, _and_ singing the Caramelldansen.

**Transformed **

**Characters : Wheeljack, Ratchet, the Dinobots**

**Rating : K+ (some suggestive material)**

**G1**

They didn't know how it happened… But it did. They're creators somehow… transformed….but not into cars. Oh no, not cars.

"Hehe, look at it, Ratch'! You know you want to!" The engineer was bent over, his hands on his knees…. shaking his aft at his bondmate, so close, he was nearly scraping it against his cod-piece. "You know you just want to _spank_ me." He turned his head to wink at the medic.

"….." Ratchet continued to stare at his mate. He looked ready to kill. His hands balled into fists, teeth clenched, and his temper rising rapidly. Sure it was tempting, but this was not the time for such games!

The Dinobots looked on, too confused to even think of something to say. They're creators were …_different_. And they feared that Wheeljack has finally lost his mind. Not to mention Swoop looked like he was already having a panic attack as his wings twitch spastically. Finally Sludge spoke.

"Uhm… Why them creators _girls_?" The Dinobot spoke this question for all of them.

Grimlock groaned and hid his already covered face in his hands.

**Stalker**

**Characters Optimus Prime, Prowl, Grimlock, mentions of others**

**Rating : K**

**G1**

"Thank you, Prowl. I'll get these sorted out as soon as possible." Optimus nodded to Prowl as they parted ways. More pranks from the twins, more explosions from Wheeljack, more wrenches thrown from Ratchet, and more glitches from Red Alert. Sigh. Why can't his crew be norm-- nah, it would be too boring if they were normal.

He continued to walk down the hall to his office, but he couldn't help but feel as if… someone was watching him. He turned around, observing the area, checking to see if perhaps Lazerbeak got in. No sign of anything.

"Hm. Maybe it's just in my head. Possibly from stress." He turned back around and continued to walk to his office door. Looking around one last time, he punched in his code before entering his office. His door slid shut.

Little did he know, he _was_ being watched. Not just watched, but followed, or perhaps more like stalked. By the last 'bot anyone would suspect. A snout peeked around the corner at Primes closed office. His tail wagging just a little bit, he let out a sigh. Maybe someday he'll notice his secret admirer.

Another 'bot sighed, but not for the same reason. Snarl had been following his brother Grimlock, curious to where he was most of the time. Oh yes, he found out just where. Anywhere Prime was.

"Him Grimlock love-struck idiot." he rolled his optics.

* * *

Mm, yeah. Review please and tell me what you liked, and what I can improve on. ^^

Also, I do like suggestions for lil drabbles like these, even though I can not guarantee they're gonna be done. They get my mind working, and hopefully help heal my writers block. c:


End file.
